Revenge
by RecuaKitsune
Summary: Maka and Soul have married and have had a family and now strange things have been happening at DWMA and their children have been targeted and its up to them to stop this new evil.
1. Wedding Day

Soul pulled Maka to the dance floor. The muisc being played was their weddign song, that he had written and recoded just for her. Pulling his bride to him he spun her around, wrapping his arm around her waist he swayed with her to the sweet melody of the song. maka reached her arm around his neck and pulled him down to her . Kissing him. " You are going to start something Maka, you really shouldn't."

" Don't worry. I just wanted a kiss from my husband." Maka said, laying her head on his shoulder dancing with him.

Nothing could have been better. Everything seemed to be going great. A beautiful wedding had been made for them as a gift from their friends. And the now retired Head Master, Shinigami preformed the ceremony and annocing that his son would be taking over as the Head Master of the school. But, he was going to be staying as the adviser of the school. The music stopped and everyone went to mingle with the other guests.

Tsubaki who was Maka's maid of honor come up and hugged her. " That song was beautiful. And you the whole ceremony was perfect."

" I couldn't agree more." said Kid, he came up to stand with them. " I mean I did a fanastic job of making sure everything looked as it should. And I must say my dad did a good job as well. "

" Ya hoooooo! This food is amamzing!" They all turned to see BlackStar stuffing his face. He was also, Soul's best man at the wedding. Everyone laughed and watched him eat. Laughing, they called to him. BlackStar stopped eating and came over as Liz and Patty joined them. They had been bridesmaids. " Everything was great. You looked so beautiful walking with you dad, Maka." Liz said.

" Thank you. By the way, has anyone seen my dad?"

Soul pointed to the far table ont he farest side of the room. Maka kissed Soul and walked over to her dad. Sitting next to him she smiled. " Why are you all alone?"

" I don't want to embarress you on your wedding day. " He gestured to his glass. " It's water. " Spirit said to her.

Maka hugged her dad. "Dad. This day has been great. I can't believe you even came."

" Maka, this wouldn't have happened if Soul hadn't asked me."

Maka blinked. What? Had she heard what she think she had. Soul had gone and asked her dad to marry her. That wasn't like Soul at all. Then Maka smiled. That's was him. Always surprising her. Which made him such a wonderful husband. She hugged her dad again, going back to the others.

Soul saw her coming back to them. Her eyes were filled with tears. Why was she crying? Walking up to her, he held her to him. " Maka, hey what is it?"

" You are so special and perfect."

" He told you didn't he?"

" Yes. And you have no idea how much that means to me. You have made this the most perfcect day in my live. And to spend my live with you.. is going to be so great."

Soul smiled at her. She had no idea what she did to him. He was almost human with her. She made him want to be human enough to be with her. She was his heart and she was going to be exactly that for the rest of his life.

The party continued for hours until it was almost midnight. Soul took Maka back home, carrying her inside and goint to their new room. Which had been remodeled. A large canapy bed, think red carpet, and velvet colored walls. Soul let her stand on her feet, holding her to him. " I hope this works. I wasn't sure what to do with the room."

" I love it, Soul. And I love you."

" I love you too." Soul then kissed her as he tilted her head to him.

_**Five years later.**_

Maka lay in the emergancy room. Soul holding her hand. " It's okay baby. Everything is fine. You're doing great."

" Okay, Maka. You need to push. "

"I can't. I can't anymore."

" You got to dear, the baby needs you too."

Maka gripped Soul's hand tighter and pushed as hard as she could. Screaming, she pushed even harder and then felt it. Her baby. She layed back ont he bed as she heard him cry. Soul laughed and kissed her . " That's my girl. You did it."

Maka smiled. The door came and gently placed the baby in her arms. " Here is your son. "

Soul placed his hand on his son's head. Seeing his green eyes and tiny fingers. Maka let him wrap his tiny fingers around her big one. Smilign at her son. " He is so perfect."

" Yeah. Just like his mother." Soul said.

Then the whole gang come on and took turns holding the new baby. They all commented on how he looked like Soul. And how cute he looked with his green eyes and small toes and fingers.

Soul felt a shiver up his spin. He glanced out at the window. He saw nothing. _ Calm down. Nothing is going on. Just old habits. _

"Soul?"

" I'm good. " he went to his wife and kissed her. Making sure she was convinced. he then smiled as he took the baby from Kid, who was trying to fix the blanket. He was going to enjoy his life with his family. No matter what.


	2. In Older Brother's Shadow

_**Eightteen Years Later**_

Rave Soul Evans flipped over a large board obsticle that his oppnent set up to block him. Landing on his feet and created a scythe from his hands and sliced the board in half. Slamming the blade in to the ground. Causing a wave of energy to slam his oppnent down to the down ground. A whistle came from the otherside of the field. Rave went over the girl on the ground. Reaching his hand out to her. " Come on, Riane. You did good."

" Yeah. Sure." Riane took her brothers hand and got up. Rubbing her hip. She was the daughter of Soul and Maka Evans. She was only a year younger then her brother, who was the most well trained student at the DWMA. Which only got her compaired to her brother. They walked over to Professor Tsubaki who was the training instuctor.

" You both did well, Rave rememeber this is practice. Riane you need to stop holding back. If this was a real fight you would have been in serious trouble."

Riane sighed. Knowing that she was no where near her borther's skill. She wasn't even near her mother's and her mother had taught her everything she knew. And her father trained Rave. Even though she was their daughter she always felt that they loved him more. " You both have passed but, Riane. Practice." They were dismissed from class.

Lunch came around Rave sitting with his sister. As they begain to eat they saw their friends walking to them. Karla Star, a ninja who happened to be BlackStar's niece. She was much more calmer then her dear uncle who was a teacher at the academy. Her partner was Krane, and he was a ninja weapon, which was a steal chain whip.

And Trai, who was Kid's daughter. She was as logical as her father but, not OCD. Her partner weapon was Raphel. He was a trained assasion. And her boyfriend. He was a very protective partner. But he was also a very good sparing partner for Rave. " You both pass?" asked Krane.

" Yeah. Rave passed with flying colors." Riane said picking at her food. Avoiding everyone's look.

" She did too. She just has to practice more." Rave said.

" Did you beat her again, Rave?" Karla asked.

Rave shrugged. " I only did the test. She did good. "

" He beat her." said Cray, who was Raine's weapon partner. He was turned into a sword. he sat next to Riane.

" Thanks partner." Riane said.

" Hey. I told you to practice. But you went to study."

Riane got up and left. They all looked at him. " Jeez Cray. Think you could have been more harsh." said Raphel.

" Hey just cause Rave was born a Death Scythe. Doesn't mean she can't be one day. She has the skills but she waste it on the book studys." Cray said.

" Riane does what she can do. Mom has trained her well. Your suppose to support her. No bring her down. " Looking for his sister, Rave scanned the room. Great she was gone.

Riane walked to her apartment that she shared with her brother and Cray. It was near the acdamey but far enough to ahve a bit of a live. They each had their own rooms. Riane knew she should be in her last class but she didn't feel like trying to get through it, knowing she just barley got through her last one. She layed on her bed. _Why do I have to be compared to my brother? i fight darn good on my own._

Oh well. Can't pick your family. As she got up from the bed her door exploded. Knocking her backwards.


	3. Mystery and Love

Maka ran into the hospital wing. Soul her behind her. She slammed her hands on the nurses desk. " My daughter! Tell me where she is."

" Maka."

She looked over to see who called her. " Stein? What-"

" Come this way. Rave is with Riane right now. She will be fine."

Soul wrapped an around around his wife. Tryine to calm her down. Walking in the room, they saw Rave. Sitting in a chair next to her. He stood hugging his mother as she went up to him. " How did this happen?" Maka asked.

" I don't know. I went to see why she wasn't in class. Thinking she may have gont to out apartment." Rave said.

" Where is Cray?" Soul asked.

" He's at the apartment I think." Rave said. Which was a lie. He was behind the white curtain. Cray had been here the moment Stein had taken over the situation with Riane.

Maka hold her arms around her son tighter. " Stein?"

" She will be fine. A bad headache and a nasty bump on the head." he said.

"Thank you." said Soul.

" I'll stay with her for awhile dad. You can take mom home to relax."

Soul looked at his son. Greatful he had his mother's good natured spirit. Knowing how is wife wouldn't sleep or eat while staying until their daughter woke. He nodded.

Maka nodded. Soul gripped his son's shoulder tightly. Then leaving.

Rave then looked at Stein. So this was the man his parents spoke highly off. The man was their teacher. A man they even fought along side with. He was a starnge looking man. But, he had helped his parents and his sister. That was good enough for him.

" I will be back with papers for you to give your parents." Stein said. He stopped as he got to the door, " They will be here tomorrow. I'll give it to them then. Just going to get them ready."

Rave nodded. As Stein left, Riane coughed. Slowly opening her eyes. " Hey. You okay?"

Riane groaned as pain seemed to pierce her whole body. And her head. Wow-did ever hurt. She felt her brother's hand on hers. Looking over at him, she saw he was sitting in a chair. " What happened?"

" Someone set a bomb in our apartment. you were lucky. Your door took most of the impact. you just got a bump on the head."

Riane laughed. Looking around the room frowning. " Where's Cray?"

Rave knew Cray wouldn't want her to know he was hidign in the room. " He is trying to figure out what caused the bomb to go

off." Which wasn't a whole lie. He knew Cray had every means to find out.

Riane sighed. Why did she hope Cray would love her?

_**Because your parents have that realtionship. And Trai and Raphel.**_

She was in love with Cray. Had been the moment she had heared him play the violin. The music was dark, and mezmorizing. Calling to her. He didn't even question being her partner. He had said yes when she had asked.

Sighing, she nodded. " Does he even care?" she paused. " About me?"

Rave saw the hurt in her eyes. " If he didn't he wouldn't be your partner."

" Just wish he knew how much I loved him."

Rave squeezed her hand. " Go to sleep. Mom and dad will be her in the morning."

Riane nodded. Turning on her side to curl up with the blanket. Rave turned the light off. Opening the door. As he closed it, he knew Cray had gotten out of the room. Looking at him. "You love my sister."

" We can't." Cray said.

Rave glared at him. " Damn it, Cray. you need to tell her. For three years she has had feelings for yo. My parents made it work. Trai and Raphel are." he said. " Just tell her." Rave then walked away to go home.

Cray didn't even move.

Trai was standing with Raphel and Karla. Walking up to them, he wondered what they found out. " Whats going on?"

Karla handed him a small jar with dust inside. Rave held it. Looking at them.

" We found it near your door going to the bathroom. It looks as if you were the target." Karla said.

" Gun powder?" Rave asked.

" I don't think so. It felt scalely. I'm going to go have it tested." said Raphel. He was a guy of few words. But, when he spoke, it was important.

" I'm goin to talk to my dad, in the morning, He and grandfather may know what going on." Trai said.

Rave nodded. His friends left, he walked through the building and walking up to his floor. Opening his door and locking it behind him.

He walked over to where his sister's room was. The door was gone. Wooden splinters were all over the fllor and her inter room.

None of this made sense.

_ Who would do this? _

_ And why me?_


	4. Family Ties

Cray saw Krane standing outside his apartment building. Walking up to him he stopped. " You're never away from, Karla."

" I had to see how big brother was doing."

Cray sighed. Krane was his younger brother. But only the Headmaster knew that. Being from a family of assassions wasn't something you really wanted people to know. Or talk about.

Cray gestured to his apartment " Figure anything out?"

" There was an odd dusty substance on the floor."

" Odd? Odd how?" Cray asked.

Krane crossed his arms, leaning back against the wall. " The feel. It felt as if something scalely was in it."

Scalely? What was that about? Dust was just dust. Cray stood still. His hands in his pockets.

" Your girl okay?" Kran asked.

" Yes. A nasty bump on the head is all. Thankfully all she has is that and a bad headache." Cray said. " Her mother freaked."

" Not like you. You were out for blood, bro."

Krane was right. He had followed after Riane when she had left the room. He felt the bad for sayign what he did. Well- okay no he didn't. What he said was the truth. But, he could have been kinder about it.

When he got to the top floor, and explosion had rocked the building. He rushed in and found her laying half way off her bed. She wasn't moving. Krane came in after him. He had been the one to call the ambulance. Cray had then got his brother to call her parents, while he had called Rave to tell him to get to the hospital.

" You should tell her."

Cray looked at his brother. Was he out of his mind? Riane was never going to know. He couldn't tell her. Part of himself wanted too tell her but... how?

Shaking his head. Cray moved to the doors to enter the building. " Do you love , Karla?"

" Well, yes. But more like a sister. " Krane said. " Cray. Just tell her. For once in your life. Be happy." Krane pushed away from the wall and begain to walk to his apartment a few blocks away.

Man. The day had been long. And nothing seemed to be going well. Cray sighed. Realizing his brother and rave were right. But how do you tell someone you love them?

_** Same Night...**_

Soul held Maka as they watched tv. She hadn't even really ate her dinner. " Maka. Talk to me. You okay?"

" Our baby girl is in the hospital. No I am not okay. " Maka said crying, holding her husband's arm close to her.

" Sh. Hey we didn't know this was going to happen. Rave called when you were talking a shower. She woke up, but went right back to sleep. He will meet us there in the morning." Soul said. Trying to comfort his wife. " Did you call your dad?"

" Yes. he is coming tomorrow morning. He wants to know what happened as well." Maka said.

Soul just held her. He was worried as much as she was. But he had to be strong for her.

_** Next Morning...**_

Trai sat with her father and grandfather.

" The test wont be finished till the week. But, I want you and your friends to investigate this." Kid said.

" Are you sure, dad?"

" Yes. Your dad and his friends fought off Asura himself. And they were younger then you." said Shinigami. He sipped his tea and sat next to his son.

Trai dropped her mouth open. her father had helped in taking down such a strong dangrous being? _Well dad seemed you left that out about youself. " _As long as you are sure about this."

" Yes." Kid said, eating a small cake. " How is Riane?"

" I'm gogint o go check on her after school." Trai said.

" All right. Be safe." Kid said, getting up to hug his daughter.

As she hugged her dad, sheknew he was trying really hard to not fix her uneven shirt. She smiled and waved to her grandfather. metting Raphel in the Guilotine Hallway.

" Mission?" Raphel asked.

" Yeah. Find out whats going on and hope it aint goin to happen again." Trai said, holding Raphel's hand with hers. Hoping that nothing seriously bad was going to happen.


	5. Murder

Trai had called for a special metting with her frinds. Knowing that her father would want all these strange accurenseces to stop. She knee the best thing to do is patrol the city. Best time being at night. Most people would be indoors. But, there would be the party goers and night owls. Trai wasn't worried about that. Mostly.

The group came in together. Karla and Krane walked in with Cray. As Cray sat next to Krane, which he did very often. He stared at the door. As if waiting. Trai then say why. Rave was walking next to his sister. Who was holding onto her brother. Trying not to fall over. Trai moved over to help her sit down. " Should you even be out of bed? "

" No. But Stein wasn't going to keep me there. He said I was stubborn like me dad. Besides, I am part of this, right?"

Trai nodded. Smiling seeing that Riane was a fighter. Which was a good thing for them because she and Cray were a very powerful team. Rave sat down at the large table witht the others. Raphel stood with his partner.

" All right. I know this intrudes on classes, but my father said we will get class credit for this. So don't worry about falling behind. Now, as you know missions have been starting to be assigned. Well, we have one." Trai said.

" What is it?" Karla asked.

Trai cleared her throat. " We are to find out what has been going on."

Riane looked up from the table. " Why I was attacked?"

Trai nodded. " But we think the attack wasn't meant for you. We think it was meant for Rave. You some how caused the explosin by accident."

Riane's face drained to pale white. Someone wanted to kill her brother. Who? Why? Was it because he was a Death Scythe from birth? That could be it. He was a rare. No one ever has been born as a Death Scythe. Riane glanced at her brother. He seemed calm. But she knew better. He was jumping inside like crazy. He too wanted to know why he was being traget practice for someone.

Raphel took Trai's hand in his before speaking. " We will each search the city at night. A patrol really. We have the on the table showing the locations you will each look over."

They all looked and saw where they would all be. Karal and Krane would be taking the north side. Trai and Raphel taking the south side. Riane and Cray taking the east side of the city. And Rave with the west side.

" We start tonight. Riane are you up for this?" Raphel asked. Concern was deep in his voice. He had few friends and he wasn't willing to risk her health.

" I'll be fine. I'll have Cray with me." Riane said.

Noddign , he dismissed everyone. Leaving Raphel and Trai alone. He pulled her close to him. He kissed the nape of her neck. " What do you think is going on?"

" I dunno. But Riane needs to be watched. She is no way ready for any of this. She just doesn't want to be left behind."

" Can you blame her, T ? I mean Rave is the best in the school. Must be hard living in his shadow."

Trai knew he was right. Riane pushed herself . And this really would push her limits if something else happend. All they could do was pray nothing else did happen.

_** Sunset after class...**_

Rave stood waiting for Riane and Cray. He was going to make sure she was really okay. He heard foot steps come up. Looking over his shoulder he saw his grandfather, Spirit Albarn. " Hey grandpa. What's up?"

" Hey kid. Your dad told me about this mission. I wanted to see my grandchildren were safe."

" We are good. Riane is coming down now. Cray will be with her." Rave said.

" Good. Keep me posted. I will be stayign with your parents. Be safe."

" You got it." Rave said.

Spirit walked away as Riane came out. "Hey is that grandpa?"

" Hey he will see us later. We need to get going. I just wanted to make sure u were really okay with this."

Riane gave her brother a glaring look. " Yes, oh protective one." she said in a sarcastic voice. She then walked off to her patrol area. Cray followed.

Rave laughed shacking his head. One day he would understand why his sister insisted on making him go crazy. Oh well time to go to work. Rave walked west of his apartment as the sun finished setting. Rave was near the back streets, where alot of witches would stay. But, as long as you didn't bother them, they never bothered you. Rave stoped as he walked up a long stone stairway. A hissing sound came from the ground. Pulling his hands out of his pockets. He created a scythe to defend himself . Moving up a few steps, a high pitched scream came from above. Rave looked up as a body came slamming to the ground. Blood pooling around the body.

" What the hell?" Rave said.

Then he heard more scream coming from other directins. Okay, something bad was happening. Rave then felt a dark presence behide him. He turned, sttacking with his scythe. He was then blasted back and landed a few feet away from the body. Groaning in pain he looked up and gasped. He saw a black figure wiith a purple arua around it. The only thing he could make out were evil piercing gold eyes. " What the hell are you?" Rave called out.

The figure laughed and then sent a massive blast at him. Everything was then dark.

Rave woke up laying in the hospital wing. He looked and saw his parents and sister sitting in chairs by the bed. " Hey guys."

" They are asleep." Rave looked up over near the door and saw Stein. He walked over and checked his vitals and chart. " You are lucky. That witch blasted u hard."

" Witch? I never seen a witch like that." Rave then remembered the body. " Wait. There was a body. And I-"

Stein held his hand to stop him. " I recovered the body and the other three. All three had the same means of death."

Three other? So there was four bodies. " How did they die?"

" Each patrol area had a body with the same means of death to the victom. There were to evenly spaced pin holes on either their arm or leg. It would also appear they were posioned. The posion going into there blood stream from the point of origin. Which would be the pin all have a serious mission on your hands. And it seems to be getting worse." Stein said gettign up. " You will be all right to leave int he morning."

He left. Rave layed there. Thinking. Posion? What was going on? First and explosion. Now four people murdered. And that so called witch. The witch was conected some how. Rave wanted to figure it out but his body was telling him to rest. He closed his eyes, slowly drifting to sleep.


	6. Results

Soul walked to Stein's office. He hadn't seen him since the battle with Asura had ended. They knew he'd return but- he had been gone a long time. But he had helped Raine, who was walking much faster then she should have been. Which allowed some of his worry to be at ease. Coming to the third floor he knocked on the door.

" It's open." Stein called out.

Soul opened the door. He saw his father-in-law standing with Stein. Both, Stein and Spirit had once been partners. And thankfully, they both seemed to still be friends. When Stein was playing odd doctor jokes on him. " Soul. What brings you by?" Stein greeted.

" I am here to see if you can tell me what has been trying to kill my kids." Soul said.

Stein saw how much right then how Soul had grown. He looked at Soul. He had the same red eyes. His silver-white hair had grown longer to his shoulders. He was taller as well. And his power had increased. Stein could feel it overflow the room.

Stein smiled. He was proud of Soul. " The bodies really have some interesting marks." Stein said, " They are all over the skin. But. doesn't go any farther then the neck. And every pattern is the same."

Soul stepped closer. There were four bodies. They were young kids you were in pretty good shape it seemed. Soul looked at the marks that were showing from were the blanket had been pulled back. They seem familar. He just couldn't place it. He had seem so many things over the years. Most of them very odd others starnge. But, this was omethin familar.

The bodies flung up from the tables. Then they slammed back down. " Stein? What happened? " Spirit asked.

" I have no idea. But, I think they were hexed."

" Hexed? You mean a witch id hunting my grandchildern?"

Soul looked at Stein with concern. A witch? They had only angered one witch and she was- dead. Very dead. Soul cleared his throat. " Can you tell who casted the hex? A test you can do?"

" No. It's too complex." Stein said. Hexes were poweful magic. They were nto to be taken lightly and they were not something you get unless some witch is extermly pissed off.

_Just perfect. Some powerful witch is after my kids. How could this get any worse? Don't get any worse._ Soul wasn't sure if he could handle hiskids getting hurt anymore then they already were. And Maka was a handful. " Thanks. I'm going to and check on Rave. I'm taking him home tonight."

" Don't allow them to patrol tonight." Spirit said.

" They have too. Kid gave them this misson. Just as you did before, you know they have too. Just as Maka and I did also." Soul said. He gave Spirit a small smile. " See you back at the house." Soul said, walking out.

_**Sunsest**_

Raine made the beef stew for her brother. Her dad had brought him home a few hours ago. Cray was helping to set the table. When he finshed he went to help Rave to the dinner table. The phone rang as Rave got to the table, Raine placed the hot pot of stew on the table and went to pick it up. " Hello? Oh hey, Trai. Sure I can. After dinner I will get on that."

Hanging up, Raine sat down and starte dto pour the stew in each of their bowles . She placed Cray's bowel down and saw that they were both looking at her. " What?"

" What did Trai say? " Rave asked.

" I'm covering your patrol tonight." Raine said.

" Like hell you are!" Rave yelled.

Raine glared at him. She stood up and her hands were balled into tight fists. " Look. I can handle myself. I'm walking aren't I? "

" Barly." Cray said.

" Look it's this one time. Okay?"

Rave groaned. Nodding. Eating his stew he saw Raine leave the kitchen. He had a feeling this was a bad idea. His dad had just got him back to the apartment. He was in no shape to fight whatever was coming after him. But, he didn't want Raine out there. But, it would seem he had no choice int he matter.

Trai and Karla stood in the science lab waiting on the results of the dust they found in Rave and Raine's apartment. Krane had been working on severel test to find out what it was. Raphel stood ont he far wall near the windows. Ready if somethin was to go wrong.

Krane placed the glass tube in a machine and closed the lid. Pushing the button he started it. After a few minutes the results printed out. Krane pulled the paper adn frowned at the results.

" Krane?" Karla called to him.

" It's snake skin." Krane said. He handed the paper to Trai.

Trai looked at it. Snake skin? How on earth could snake skin cause an explosion? " Are you sure? I know you ahve been running test for several days now but, are you positive about this?"

" Yes. Trai I have ran every test possible. The last test was based on witch magic."

" Witch magic? What kind of witch?" Raphel said.

" The powerful kind. But its the witch I can't seem to narrow down. Normally my test can tell me what witch type but I can't seem to narrow down that would use snakes." Krane said, sitting in a chair.

Karla walked over to him and hugged him. Poor thing. He had been working for days on all the test to figure it out. He was exhausted. " You did good, Krane. "

He smiled. But he was worried, He knew Trai had put Raine on Rave's patrol. He knew Cray was against it and he would be overbaring on her. Which he already was.

The glass from the window shattered. Raphel jumped to Trai's side. Karla and Krane ready for a fight. Krane was already in his weapomn form, a chian-whip that had blades on every inch of the metal.

Raphel changed into his dagger form. The blade would grow longer and woder when Trai commanded.

The creature was a large snake. It had a body of a human and fangs that were seeping with venom.

" This isn't good." Karla said.

Trai glared at the monster. It was not a normal beast. It was born from magic. It was black magic. The most evil kind of magic there was. Which meant this fight was not going to be easy. Then Trai remembered, _Raine was out there alone. _


End file.
